Memoirs of an Oaf
by Lets-do-SCIENCE
Summary: Implied romance! DenNor! Denmark hasn't been calling or visiting Norway for over a week and now Norges worried. None of the other Nordics know about him. So what will happen when Norway finds Denmark in a bar. ONE-SHOT!


**Okay so I decided, since I love Hetalia: Axis Powers and World Series so much, I'm going to write a fanfic for it. Yeah…. That never happened….. Until now! So….. here's a DenNor fic. Yeah I hope it's not bad… though it probably is… Anyway I don't own anything, but the plot.**

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked to the bar. He sighed when the smell of alcohol became present as he opened the door. "Stakitøl please." He asked the bartender as he sat down. He pulled his phone out as it rang. In big letters across the front it read, **'BOSS'**. The Dane decided to ignore it, not wanting to listen to his boss yell at him for not doing any work today. His boss called a couple more times before giving up. He barely noticed as someone sat down next to him until they spoke up. "Danmark…" He said, and Denmark turned around and saw Norway sitting there. _Did he come to take me home, or is he here because he cares?_ "Norge… What are you doing here?" The Dane asked. "Making sure you don't kill yourself." Norway answered. "Aw, Norge you care about me!" Denmark said, lunging at the Norwegian hugging him. "Shut up idiot and stop hugging me, I never said I care, I just don't want to deal with it when you do hurt yourself." He looked away sharply as he said this, Denmark almost catching the blush.

Beers and Beers later and Denmark was ready to talk. "So, Matthias, Why were you here in the first place?" Noah asked."Because Nooooorge," Matthias slurred "I need to drown my fee….feelings out…with…BEER! By the way, Bartender person, Can I have another one?" "I think you've had enough. Let me take you home." Norway stopped the bartender from making another one and paid for Denmark's drinks. As Norway helped him walked down the street to his house, he thought about what feelings Denmark could possibly be drowning out and why._ Maybe his boss made him sad. Or could it be one of the Nordics…. Finland? No Finland's to nice… Sweden… I highly doubt that they've been in contact… Iceland…. I don't think he's been talking to Denmark since the last time he came over…. Maybe…. Did I do something?_ Soon they were at Denmark's house and Norway led him into the bathroom. "I'm going to go make coffee, take a shower and brush your teeth. You smell like booze." With that Norway walked out and into the kitchen. He heard the water start running as Denmark took a shower.

As Norway started drinking Denmark got out and went to his room. Noah, perplexed, went and looked down the hall. "Matthias?" And then he heard snoring from the Danes bedroom, indicating that he went to bed. Norge sighed as he finished his coffee and went to take a shower himself. "Guess I'm staying the night." The next morning Norway woke up to the sound of pans clanging and coffee. He could smell food from the couch where he slept. "Denmark?" Norway called. There wasn't an answer. As he sat up he noticed a blanket slide down to rest on his legs. _That wasn't there last night…._ "I came out last night to see if you were still here, and I noticed you looked cold… so I got a blanket for you and….yeah…" Norway looked up and stared at Denmark. "Whatever." He stood up and went to get his coffee. "I made sure I made coffee…. At least enough to satisfy your…drinking habit." After that statement he got a cold hard glare from the smaller of the two.

The larger nation just grinned. "So….Norge…. Why did you come get me last night…. Tell me the truth…" Denmark asked, his face suddenly got serious. Norway slightly flinched as he took a swig of the sacred drink. His face suddenly having a pink hue, the Dane grinned again as he caught this slight change, he answered, "I already told you… Because I don't want to deal with it when you hurt yourself…" Matthias set the mug he was drinking out of on the table and walked toward the unsuspecting nation. Norway, noticing the Dane move closer, started backing up. He slammed the mug onto the counter (Denmark was surprised the mug didn't shatter) and while Denmark was distracted for a second he took off. _If I hide in the attic he won't noticed._ And as he thought, he opened the door to the stairs quickly, but quietly and shut it, hiding. He heard Denmark's heavy footsteps walk by. Norway breathed a sigh of relief.

He silently climbed the old wooden stairs, making them creak slightly. When he looked around the attic, he saw boxes. He started opening one box and stopped when he saw a familiar picture. It was of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden, back in the days of raiding and ships. Norway felt heart-strings being pulled. He decided it wouldn't hurt to dig deeper. He found all the pictures from back when they were young. He was so engrossed in looking at all the old dusty pictures that he didn't even notice the door open and close. The minute he heard the heavy feet fall on the stairs he immediately tried to pack all the pictured away. "You don't have to put them away, y'know." The old nation spoke. Norway flinched and froze. The footsteps sounded like thunder to his ears as they moved closer.

Denmark sat next to him. "You know… I haven't looked through some of these boxes in forever…" He admitted. Norway looked at him, startled. "I…I didn't even know you still had all these…" Norway confessed. The wise nation hummed. He started pulling everything back out. Norway copied and pulled more pictures at them, reminiscing. "Missing the good old days, huh?" Denmark asked, and Norway nodded. The latter seemed dazed. When they finished the box the Dane suggested they go downstairs and have some more coffee. Of course, Norway agreed. When they got downstairs Denmark poured them some coffee and sat down on the couch next to Noah. "Look…I'm sor-"Matthias started, but Noah cut him off, "Don't be, I ran off and hid in your attic." Only now did he realize how weird that sounded. After Denmark prepared himself he turned and looked at the country he wanted to know more about. "Norge…. I know I asked you this… but… Why _did_ you come and get me? Don't tell me that you just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt myself because you don't want to deal with it." Denmark asked. The Norwegian looked straight ahead. "That is why, though…" He answered. Denmark sighed.

"Alright Norge." Norway looked at him. "Denmark, I came and got you because I was worried. You usually call every day, but for the last week you didn't, and I was scared that something happened to you, and that maybe you _ had _managed to hurt yourself, and Sweden, Finland, or Iceland didn't know what was wrong, and so I came and asked around and that's how I found you at the bar…" Norge didn't even realize he was rambling. Denmark stared at him, then smiled. "What?" "Nothing" the Tall country replied. Finally Denmark took both their mugs to the kitchen and came back out to the living room. "So how long do you plan to stay?" Denmark asked. Norway hummed. "I don't know… Maybe a few more days."

Denmark nodded and sat down again. "Hey, Norge…" Norway looked over at him. "You know… I was wondering how the kid is doing." Matthias said. "Island? He's fine, although he did mention something about never coming back here again." Noah mumbled. The Dane let out a loud laugh. "Seriously? From last time?" He asked. Norway nodded, finally taking in his surroundings. Denmark noticed this and commented, "You haven't visited in a while, Norge… Are you _that_ busy?" "Hmm… no… I just haven't had a reason to come and yell at you." The smaller of the two answered. "Ah. Is that the only reason you come, to yell?" Matthias asked. "Maybe. For the time being I don't have any other reason to come." Norway answered. Only when he saw the grin Denmark had did he realize he had made a mistake. "W-well I-I mea-"Noah started, but was cut off by Denmark's sudden hug, or glomp. Whatever you want to call it. "Well now you have a reason to come even more!" the Dane exclaimed loudly. Norway tried to push him off, though his attempts were futile. "Wh-what are you talking about, you big oaf?" Norway said, shocked, with a flushed face.

Denmark pushed the small Nordic away a little, still grinning. "Well… I've been noticing that whenever I'm close to you, or ask certain questions… Your face turns red. That must mean something right?" Norway froze._ I have been doing that a lot… did he just notice?_ Norway thought. Denmark pulled Norway closer. "You have an excuse to see me more." Noah didn't even try to pull away this time. In the end, anyway, The big old oaf was right.

_Færdig med_

**So... there was very little romance. But it was implied! So epic fail? I do believe so, but whatever. I actually started writing this about 6-7 months ago and never bothered to finish it. So yeah. Reveiw pwease? **


End file.
